How Sasuke dared to get naruto
by ItsRainingAgain
Summary: don't keep your emotions inside like Sasuke. it doesn't work ;D


Sasuke had always been cautious. Careful, sneaky, and petrified, when it came to his feelings. Reveal your inner self to your surroundings, and they will attack you. That was his thought, and he stuck to them like a clam to silence. Especially since revealing any clue that could lead you to his biggest, darkest and dirtiest secret could be fatal to his pride.  
He wanted another man. He desired him so badly, that breathing became difficult when thinking about it. He wanted to wipe the innocent smile of the whiskered face, and replace it with lust, need, and obsession.  
It was a dream never to be fulfilled, and he knew that. Of course it could never happen, why would it? They were both men, Naruto forever chasing after Sakura and Sasuke having swore to obtain his clan and gain revenge towards his older brother. Their paths were parallel, never to cross each other. Ever. He just had to settle with that, no matter if it hurt or not.

Friday. Why was Friday so often chosen as the perfect day to make a trip? And why did they always have to stay over at a hotel? Couldn't they arrange so that the destination was closer to Konoha? But no.  
Kakashi-sensei grinned when they arrived at the shabby building that would be their home for the day and night. "well kids... waddaya know. This place is even more shabby than in the brochure!" 'what the... he knew it was going to be a bad hotel?' Sasuke's thoughts were supremely annoyed, and he was still fuming when all rookie nine teams went to their respective rooms. They had had to share rooms with each other according to teams, and then the girls had been able to pair up with each other. Sasuke wasn't sad with sharing a room with Naruto though, because even if he did want him in a most wicked way, he was still friends with him, and he could still act as if he was content with the situation.  
The rooms weren't too bad, even though they were small. There were futons on the floor and a small table with a chair and a closet to hang your clothes in. Naruto stuffed his backpack inside it and slammed it shut. "No way in hell am I going to unpack my things and put them in that! There could me... moths! And stuff. 'Tebayo!" Sasuke silently agreed and gave a 'Hn' to show his emotions. Which was a very faint clue, since Naruto turned around and said, "I'm telling you, that closet is filthy like hell! I'm not picky!"  
"I agreed with you dobe, don't act silly." Sasuke frowned. He was tired after a whole day of, as Gai-sensei had brushed them off as, 'Inspiring Games of Youth! Which was the same as intense training in competing style. "Teme! Don't you go around and calling me silly! Bastard!" Naruto threw a pillow hard at Sasuke and it hit... the wall. Sasuke had just bent his head a little to the side. "silly" he said quietly.  
Naruto snapped. He threw pillow after pillow at Sasuke, running to pick them up every time he'd thrown them. Sasuke avoided all of them, and eventually, Naruto just threw himself on him, tackling him into the wall and crashing down on the floor. The boys wrestled for a while until Naruto was sitting across Sasuke's chest, heaving his breath and grinning wildly with pride. "now...what was that you said...Teme?"  
"I said, Silly" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. A vein popped in Naruto's forehead.  
He pinned Sasuke's arms with his knees and brought his hands behind his back to press his fingertips into Sasuke's sides.  
Sasuke being extremely ticklish, immediately tensed up as his face began to grow red.  
"Say it again Sasuke-bastard......and I will give you hell."  
Sasuke shook his head vigorously as in saying that he wouldn't say it anymore, but Naruto still dug his finger harder into his sides, moving them a bit. "I said... say it."  
Sasuke exploded with something similar to crying, but it was more like words strangled by laughter and the shame of being so weak, and showing such a side.  
"I... I wo-hon't say it! I promi-hi-hi-hise! Narutoo, let go noow!" Naruto laughed and climbed off of the raven haired boy, only to be attacked from behind and tickled with frenzy. He mildly turned around to face a dumbstruck Sasuke.  
"so... traitor... you were going to attack me when I had already won? Oh Sasuke, there are many things about me that are a mystery. Did you know for example, that I laugh a lot, but I am not ticklish in the least? I will have no mercy on you when the time comes. Which by the way is when you least expect it." Naruto smiled a very evil smile, and for some reason, Sasuke felt a small shiver running down his back. "let's.. let's just get to sleep dobe, it's been a freaking long day, and it's already eleven." Naruto seemed to think about it, and then nodded, throwing himself on the nearest futon. Sasuke headed off for the bathroom, and Naruto put back the pillows to where they had been in the first place.  
Laying in the pitch black room, hearing the slow breathing from Naruto, Sasuke was suddenly aware of how close together the futons were. And how small the room was. If he reached out his hand, he would probably be able to touch Naruto's hair. Forcing himself not to, he turned his face towards the wall, shutting his eyes. After five minutes, he was finally relaxed and asleep. Without noticing it, he had gone from awake to sleep.

_Naruto was staring at him. His bright blue eyes that were always so cocky were now vulnerable. They were presenting fear, lust and need at the same time. Sasuke stroked his cheek. His arm, his side, his hip... he pushed the blond against the wall of the small hotel room, gripping his erection through the fabric of his boxer shorts. Naruto moaned and bit Sasuke's neck, sucking at it. Their bodies were flushed together, rubbing up against each other, causing both boys to groan and lean into the touch._

Naruto was smirking. The time had come. Time for his revenge! Turning around to face Sasuke, ready to attack him with his tickling of death, Naruto suddenly hesitated. Sasuke was breathing hard, squinting his eyes, and mumbling incoherent things. They sounded something like... whimpers? Was Sasuke having a bad dream? Naruto decided to wake him up, since waking somebody from a nightmare is a good deed. Sasuke was moving so much that Naruto didn't really know what to do at first, but then Sasuke's blanket fell off to the side, and Naruto realized in awe that he was definitely not having a nightmare. He felt kind of ashamed to have caught Sasuke in such a vulnerable position. But this was perfect for his revenge. To have a hatch on Sasuke. Now he just needed to hear something, a name, anything.

_Sasuke was hammering into Naruto making him scream every time he buried himself deep inside of him. Their heated bodies were acting together, sweating, teasing, pleasuring. But somehow, Sasuke seemed to be unable to gain his release. No matter how hard he thrust, no matter how tightly he was pressed against that tan, slender body. He wouldn't come. It was excruciatingly painful, agonizing and annoying. Naruto's hand suddenly touched his stomach. "oh yes, do that again Naruto!" _

Naruto was astonished. What did Sasuke just say? He hadn't done anything! Could it possibly be that... Sasuke was dreaming of him? No, it couldn't. or...? Naruto had always been one to want to try things. So he reached out his hand and gently placed it on Sasuke's bare stomach. He felt the muscles tense and ease, twitch and ripple under the soft skin. To his surprise, he found himself getting hard. Sasuke was smiling, lips parted and breathing heavy, as he wormed around on the futon, wanting the hand to touch more places. Naruto, in a daze, reached lower, pressed harder and breathed heavier. Suddenly, he was moving faster, touching more and more of Sasuke, but always returning to his crotch area. He wanted more. This wasn't enough to satisfy him, no way. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke turned his head, and it became a full kiss. Naruto pushed his tongue inside, still touching Sasuke anywhere he could reach.  
Sasuke's eyes flew open.  
Naruto flew away. "I'm sorry! Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"Didn't mean what dobe? To rape me in my sleep? Then what did you mean?"  
Naruto didn't know what to say, so he stuttered, "I...I don't know. I'm sorry if I upset you, but you said.." Sasuke was suddenly aware of where he was. Of who he was talking to, and about what.  
"I... I said what...? Naruto?" Sasuke already knew the answer.  
"you... you told me to "do it" again...so I... I did... something." Sasuke moved forward, reaching out his hand. Naruto closed his eyes and turned away, as if he was expecting a slap to his face. Sasuke gently touched his cheek. Brought his fingers up into that soft golden hair, combing it. He pressed his lips hard against Naruto's soft ones, and for the first time in his life, he decided to go against his own rules. "Naruto. I want you. I want you so bad that it hurts Naruto." said blond stared into Sasuke's eyes, suddenly filled with an expression of lust. Of wanting, need, desperation. Sasuke pushed his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth, moaning as he did so. Naruto's taste was sweet and strong at the same time, and intoxicated Sasuke. Both moved fast, rough and hard on each other, desperate to touch, to know. Naruto's shirt was ripped over his head and thrown into the corner, Sasuke was lying on top of the blond ninja, between his legs, rubbing their crotches against each other under loud moaning with the fabric creating a friction so good that he never wanted to stop. He was kissing Naruto's neck down, his collarbone, his throat, his nipples. Sasuke licked and bit his way down across Naruto's body, until he came to the seal. He followed the spiral with his tongue, making Naruto howl with pleasure, licking his navel, his abdomen. Naruto was panting hard, the room was filled with red darkness and heavy breathing. If the room had been somewhat humid before, it was nothing to what it was like now. Both boys were reeking with desire, sweating and making the sheets damp. Sasuke shoved his hand down in Naruto's boxers, gripping his erection tightly, pumping him fast and hard. Naruto did the same to Sasuke, and yet it wasn't enough.  
Sasuke removed Naruto's boxers with shaking hands, and thereafter his own. He brought his mouth to Naruto's ear and said in a heated whisper, "do you want me? Do you want... this? Because if you do, I will take you here and now." Naruto clawed on his back and said, "I want you. I don't care if I'm not ready, I say I want you." Sasuke smiled, and shoved his wet finger inside Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth but moaned when Sasuke reached deeper. Sasuke pushed in another finger, scissoring them a bit. Naruto was moving his hips, trying to push himself down on Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke withdrew his fingers, crashed his lips down on Naruto's soft pink ones and slammed his cock deep inside of him. Naruto's scream was muffled by Sasuke's mouth, and their bodies were moving fast and rough against each other. Naruto was bucking his hips, quickly adjusting to the intense feeling of having Sasuke inside of him.  
Sasuke was hammering into Naruto, making him moan and mewl in pleasure every time he hit his spot. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's erection again, and pumped in time with his thrusts. Naruto screamed as he came on Sasuke. The raven slammed himself into his blond lover one more time and finally came violently inside of him. He crashed down beside him on the futon, trying to catch his breath. Smiling at each other, they knew without words, that things were going to be different from now on. Naruto moved over, dragging the blanket with him, and rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him, buried his nose in the golden locks of his lover's hair and draped the blanket over them.

Sasuke had always been cautious. But sometimes, you just have to throw yourself out in nothingness, grabbing for something.


End file.
